Mon sauveur
by Lyly Ford
Summary: ceci est une os sur draco aprés ce qui s'est passé dans le tome6... ATTENTION SI VOUS AVEZ PAS LU LE LIVRE NE LISEZ PAS !


Encore une autre os sur Hp HBP mais cette fois-ci centrée sur Draco. Comme tjrs je tiens à dire que ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre passe leur chemin sinon aux autres, bonne lecture

Kiss

-Tu n'es pas un Tueur, tu n'es pas un tueur…

J'entends sans cesse ces mots dans ma tête et j'ai mal….j'avais une mission, j'ai échoué…

Je croyais que faire partie des Mangemorts été quelque chose d'extraordinaire, j'étais fier que mon père en soit un, je pensais qu'on était au-dessus de tout, qu'on s'amusait à faire peur aux Moldus, aux Sang de bourbes… Je me trompais lourdement…Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait demandé, une explosion de joie m'a envahit. Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'allais enfin faire quelque chose pour cet homme !

Ma joie s'est vite évanouit quand il m'a dit :

-Ecoute-moi bien mon garçon, ton père, cet imbécile de Lucius a gâché une grande partie de mes espérances, et tu vas en payer le prix.

Je me souviens l'effroi que j'ai ressentit à l'entente de ces quelques mots.

-un homme a toujours été un obstacle pour moi, je lui dois ma déchéance, mes échecs. Cet homme qui m'a sortit d'un monde horrible, cet homme que j'ai respecté, cet homme que je hais aujourd'hui. Un homme portant le nom de Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieux fou, que lui voulait-il donc ! Et surtout, en quoi cela me concernait-il !

-Je vais te confier une mission délicate Draco et sache qu'aucun échec ne sera possible… Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer mon garçon.

C'est à partir de cet que j'ai compris… compris que je n'avais guère le choix… que je devais mener à bien ma mission…

Puis Snape est venu vers moi, il voulait que je lui confie ma mission…Pendant un moment, j'ai faillit accepter…mais l'orgueil d'un Malfoy est plus puissant qu'autre chose… j'ai refusé moult fois, j'ai refusé sa protection….Si le Lord Noir avait appris mon refus…je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau…je pense que c'est essentiellement cette raison qui m'a empêché de dire oui ! Mimi Mirtle a été ma seule confidente… pleurer devant un fantôme …j'étais lâche, effrayé… à cet instant de ma vie, je me disais que j'aurais aimé de jamais être un Death eater … puis le temps a passé et ma mission est arrivée…encore une fois, j'ai échoué… cet homme, ce vieux fou, il voulait m'aider, nous aider, moi, ma mère et même mon père… en silence j'ai accepté son aide, je ne pouvais pas le tuer, **JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS TUER** !

Mais il est mort quand même… et sa protection aussi…Snape m'a emmené avec lui… je suis fugitif aujourd'hui, je fuis la colère du plus puissant des sorciers ainsi que celle de son pire ennemi… un mois s'est écoulé depuis cette terrible nuit, Snape est devenu ma nouvelle famille… il m'a raconté sa vie, ses erreurs, il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma vie…

Je sais d'ailleurs qu'aujourd'hui Potter a eu 17ans, c'est un adulte maintenant.

Je regarde une dernière fois mon second père, mon ami, mon précepteur.

-Ne regarde jamais en arrière. Me dit-il d'un ton dur mais aussi plein d'amertume.

Je sais que lorsque nous nous reverrons, je ne pourrais empêcher l'inévitable… je sais qu'il sera tué, mais je sais aussi que pour moi, il mourra en héros, l'homme qui a su me sauver la vie…

Je quitte cette maison qui était mienne depuis quelques semaines. Je ne me retourne pas, jusqu'au dernier moment je l'écouterais. Je transplane devant une bâtisse qui m'est inconnu mais qui selon mon « père » est habité depuis ce jour par le survivant…je toque à cette porte et je vois la surprise sur le regard du balafré…balafré, un terme que j'employais dans un passé lointain, un passé où j'étais un autre…je l'ai hais tant d'année et maintenant, je sais que ce sera lui mon guide…je lui tends alors ma baguette et murmure d'une voix anéantit :

-Il ne méritait pas de mourir…je n'aurais jamais pu le tuer…

-Je sais car un Death Eater n'aurait pas hésité.

Il me rendit ma baguette et nous entrâmes chez lui.

En l'espace de quelques heures, je devins un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En l'espace de quelques instants, je repensais à mon précepteur, une larme symbolique coula sur ma joue. Je lui devais ma rédemption.

Fin


End file.
